


Sister of a Wackjob (Levi x Reader)

by RawrImaOtaku



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Badass, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Sister of Hanji, secret
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 07:42:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8048092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RawrImaOtaku/pseuds/RawrImaOtaku
Summary: So in this you are Hanji's sister, but the thing is, you two are NOTHING alike. So you don't tell anyone. The only people who know that Hanji is your sister, is Erwin and Hanji herself. :3 Enjoy...?





	1. Chapter 1

Your name was (F/n) Zoe. You graduated 2nd in your class, and you have just officially joined the Survey Corps. You walked to your room to pack up your very few things. You turned the old rusty knob of the [door](http://weblinksinformation.com/?se=inline.local&q=door) and entered the slightly dusty room. You grabbed your already packed suitcase and took one last look around the room that you have spent a few years in while you were training. You took a deep breath and turned to leave the room, but before you could, you were suddenly on the [floor](http://weblinksinformation.com/?se=inline.local&q=floor), with a squealing Hanji on top of you. Oh yeah, you're the sister of Hanji Zoe. The titan obsessed squad leader.   
  
"YOU DID IT! YOU JOINED! NOW I CAN SEE YOU EVERY DAY! AND YOU CAN HELP ME OUT ON MY EXPERIMENTS! OH! OH! YOU CAN MEET MY PET TITANS! THIS IS GONNA BE SO MUCH FUN!" she yelled. You looked back up at her and chuckled.  
  
"Hanji, can you get off of me? The floor isn't too comfortable you know."   
  
"RIGHT! SORRY!" She yelled and hopped off of you like a [hyperactive](http://weblinksinformation.com/?se=inline.local&q=hyperactive) ninja.   
  
"Jeez! Haha, calm down. It isn't that big of a deal." you said, with a warm smile. She shook her head frantically and put her hands on your [shoulders](http://sta.sh/writer/#), then she began to shake you frantically.  
  
"OH! But it **IS** a big deal! My sister's going to be j-" then you slapped your hand over her mouth and shook your head.  
  
"Nuh-uh. No way. No one can know we're sister's yet, okay? At least let me get used to the place first before you go [spouting](http://weblinksinformation.com/?se=inline.local&q=spouting) off that shit." you waited for a few moments, and then she nodded. You sighed and took your hand off of her mouth. She had a huge ass smile plastered on her face. You may be sister's and best friends, but sometimes you just want to punch her.   
  
"You're gonna love it there my little shortcake!" she yelled, draping an arm over your shoulder. She called you shortcake, and several other nickname's for a short person. Because in fact, you were 5'1. Which isn't THAT big of a deal, right? At this point, you don't even try to stop her from calling you those names because she has always done it. And no matter how many time's you would try to tell her to stop, she was just too damn persistent, so eventually you gave up and just let it [happen](http://sta.sh/writer/#).  
  
"Alright well, LET'S GO!" she yelled, dragging you out the door. Well the next few hours getting there can't be so bad, right?   
  
 **~Time skip~  
  
** When you arrived, you set down your suitcase and stretched. Being in a cramped space with Hanji was stressful and annoying as hell. As much as you loved her, sometimes you just [needed](http://sta.sh/writer/#) a break.   
  
"YAY! Ready for me to show you around? Let's go see Erwin!" she yelled, once again, pulling you harshly by the arm. As you both "walked" through the hallways of HQ, you saw several interesting looking people you passed by. Since you couldn't willingly slow down to get a better look, you just went off of their main characteristics, and named them based off of them.  
  
 **Horse.  
  
Coconut.  
**  
 **Bowling Ball.  
  
** Finally, you made it to Erwin's door. Well, you actually liked to call him Captain Bushy Brow. You just always had a habit of nicknaming people. Hanji likes to call him out on his eyebrow's too, but you _always_  do it. She didn't even knock, she opened the door, and walked you both in, and slammed the door.  
  
He jumped slightly in his seat, and saw you both. He glared at Hanji, and then smiled kindly at you.   
  
"Ah (Y/n)! What a nice surprise. I didn't expect you here so soon." he smiled and you laughed.  
  
"Hanji forced the guy controlling the carriage to make the horses go faster. Any ways, how have you been Captain Bushy Brow?" he chuckled and replied, "Same old, same old." You nodded in response and a silence washed over you guys. It was 50/50 on the Comfortable and Awkwardness Scale.   
  
"Oh Erwin! I forgot! (Y/n) doesn't want people to know that she's my sister quite yet. What do we do about the whole last name thing?! Corporal Shorty ONLY [calls](http://weblinksinformation.com/?se=inline.local&q=calls) cadet's by their last names." spoke up Hanji, looking somewhat panicked about the whole situation at hand.   
  
You chuckled and answered, "I'll just take mom's maiden name then. Would that [work](http://sta.sh/writer/#) for now?" you asked Erwin. He thought for a moment and then nodded. You smiled brightly and said, "Thanks Bushy Brow. You're the best." you gave a thumbs up and turned to Hanji.  
  
"So where to next?" you asked. She beamed and didn't even bother answering, she just....left.   
  
"Dammit Hanji!" You groaned, and then walked out of the office searching for your hyper sibling. Suddenly you see a short man, although he is actually taller than you by like two inches, walking down the hallway.   
  
"Um, hello?" you say down the empty hallway. The stranger ignores you and keeps walking.  
  
 _'Rude.'_ you think and then speak a little louder this time, "Um, hey dude! Did you hear me? I need to ask you if you've seen a bat shit crazy woman named Hanji Zoe." he stopped in his tracks, and turned around with a straight face.  
  
"You mean shitty glasses?" he asked. You started laughing at the nickname that this guy has given your sister. You must agree though, it suited her perfectly. Your laughing died down and you wiped a fake tear from your eye and nodded.  
  
"Yeah, that's the one. She was supposed to show me around, but she ditched me in Captain Bushy Brow's office." you say nonchalantly. He raises an eyebrow and shakes his head.  
  
"No, I haven't seen her. Who may you be, exactly?" he asked in a monotone voice. You realized that he might be an important guy so you lose your usually sarcastic and cool personality, and stay all business.  
  
"My name is (F/n) (L/n). I just joined." you spoke firmly. On the outside he didn't show it, but on the inside he was admiring your change from sarcastic to business.   
  
"I see. Well like I stated earlier, I haven't seen shitty glasses. I have nothing better to do at the moment. I can show you around."   
  
"Oh, sure. Thanks. I really appreciate it." You smiled a kind smiled and jogged up beside him and walked side by side with him.  
  
"So tell me about yourself (L/n)." he spoke up, breaking the silence.  
  
"Well, what do you want to know? I, uh, don't usually talk about myself." he raised an eyebrow, but then set it back down.  
  
"Hobbies. Things you dislike. Things you like."  
  
"Okay. Well, I usually draw or write in my [free](http://sta.sh/writer/#) time. I also bake when I'm bored. I hate titans, loud people, un-loyal people, arrogance, and a lot more. I like tea, alone time, not too many people in one place, I also like to cuss a lot, I like giving nicknames to my [close](http://sta.sh/writer/#) friends, I have a pretty sick sense of humor, and I enjoy slaying those titan bitches....oh and I make a shit ton of sarcastic remarks. If they become too much, just please, tell me. I know they can get annoying as fuck, but old habits die hard." you finish off with a sigh.   
  
He nodded and let out a deep chuckle.  
  
 _'That chuckle is sexy as hell.'_  
  
"(Y/N)! THERE YOU ARE!! Oh hey shortie!" yelled Hanji when she ran up to you two.  
  
'Tch'. Was all he responded with.  
  
"Woo. Bat shit crazy found me." you say with clear fake enthusiasm. The stranger had a ghost of a smile on his lips, but then it quickly returned to normal nothingness.   
  
"HEY! DON'T CALL ME THAT! I've been lookin' for you everywhere! Where did you go?!"    
  
"You ran away." you deadpanned.  
  
"WHA?!"  
  
"You left Bushy Brow's office and ran off. At least tell me first." you spoke. You sighed and shook your head.  
  
"Never mind. Let's just go." you spoke. Then you turned to face the stranger. "Oh, and thanks for showing me around when shit for brains over there left."  
  
"No problem. I know how she can be."   
  
"Oh yeah, I never caught your name dude." you said casually with a smile. He smirked. That smirk can't mean something good, can it?  
  
"The name's Levi. Lance Corporal Levi." You froze. The guy who you have been talking so casually to, is Humanities Strongest soldier, and also your corporal.  
  
"Oh shit. My apologies corporal. Um, Sorry for calling you dude and disrespecting you sir!" you put on a firm salute. He waved it off, and his smirk disappeared.   
  
"Don't worry about it. Just don't get into that habit."  
  
"Yes sir!" Hanji grabbed you and started to pull you away while shouting, "See ya later at dinner Shortie! I'm taking her with me now!"  
  
"Lat-I mean Bye sir!" you yelled and followed her.   
  
Levi sighed and shook his head.  
  
 _'She's an interesting one,'_ he thought, and then he turned around and walked back to his office. Because like he stated earlier, he had nothing better to do.  
  
You couldn't wait to see the corporal again, because he was actually a fun guy to talk to, even if he didn't reply...


	2. Sister of a Wackjob Part 2

"And THIS is the dinning hall! OH! It's already time to eat! COME ON SHORTCAKE!" yelled Hanji as she dragged you into the dinning hall. All eye's set on you. You ignored them and went to grab your food with Hanji.  
  
"Later Hanji." you said as you went to go sit at some random table. You ended up sitting at the very table where the Horse, Coconut, and the Bowling Ball were sitting. But instead of sitting next to them, you went to the end of the table where there was no one sitting, and started eating your watery soup and stale bread.   
  
Suddenly a brunet scooted down next to you and eyed your bread.  
  
"Can I help you?"   
  
"YEAH! You can! Can I have your bread?" you pondered for a moment, and then an idea popped in your head. You broke off a piece of bread and waved it in front of her face and then you pulled it back and spoke in a firm authoritative tone, "Sit."  
  
"I am sitting!" she yelled.  
  
"Sit like a dog." surprisingly, she obeyed and sat like a dog, on the floor, in front of you begging.  
  
"Shake!" you exclaimed, holding out one of your hands for her to shake. You were having too much fun, to realize the people who this strange girl was sitting with, were watching the scene unfold. She put her hand on your hand like a paw, and then you shook it.   
  
"Roll over!" now you started speaking in the sickly sweet tone like an owner of an actual dog would. She rolled over twice and then sat again.   
  
"Hm....okay! Catch." you tossed it up in the air, and when it came back down, she caught the chunk of bread. You applauded.  
  
"Wow, all of that for a chunk of bread? Damn, you deserve the whole thing." you handed her the rest of your bread.  
  
"Really?! THANK YOU!" she yelled and grabbed her tray and went back to her seat. You shook your head out of amusement and went back to eating your water and luke warm soup. Suddenly everyone that was on the opposite side of the table scooted over so they were all next and in front of you. Some even came around and made you scoot down so you were trapped in by a bunch of people.  
  
"Um....hello?" you asked.  
  
"That was hilarious! Why didn't I ever think of that?!" yelled the one you named Bowling Ball.   
  
"YEAH! That was funny as hell!" yelled another boy that sat diagonal to you with teal eye's and shaggy brown hair.  
  
"Thanks?"  
  
"Oh right! My name's Eren!"  
  
"I'm Connie!"   
  
 _'Ah, so bowling ball's name is Connie.'_  
  
"I'm Sasha! Thanks for the bread!"  
  
"Hey Sasha, and you're welcome."  
  
"The name's Jean." said a guy who sat next to you with different colored hair and an extremely long...face.  
  
"I thought horses were supposed to be in the stables?" you asked. It's just in your nature. You couldn't hold it back forever. Everyone except Jean broke out into laughter.  
  
"See horse face?! I'm not the only one who thinks you look like a horse!" yelled Eren.  
  
"SHUT IT TITAN BOY!" yelled Jean in response.   
  
 _'Titan boy? What the hell kind of insult is that?'_  
  
"Guys, calm down." said a girl with short black hair. They both settled, but exchanged glare's every now and then.  
  
"M-My name is Armin. It's nice to meet you." said the boy sitting right in front of you. The one who you identified as Coconut earlier, is named Armin.  
  
"Hey Armin! The name's (Y/n). It's nice to meet you too." you smiled kindly at him.   
  
"And I'm Mikasa, you should sit with us next time. But training starts in a few minutes, so she should start heading to the training grounds." everyone, including you, nodded and got up to dispose of your trays.   
  
You all walked to the training grounds together and lined up.  
  
"Everyone. Get a partner and spar." said an unknown voice, because you were too damn short to see over anyone.  
  
"Hey (Y/n)! Be my partner." spoke up Jean.  
  
"Sure Horse Face." you both circled each other, Jean had the wooden knife, and things were serious. The moment you stepped into that ring, was the moment you went into combat mode. Before you knew it, people were gathered around you two, placing bet's on Jean or you winning.  
  
Jean charged, wooden knife held high, and screaming his battle cry.  
  
You dodged him, and kneed him in the gut with your right knee. As he stumbled back trying to compose himself you went in, dodged a punch from him, grabbed his arm, and flipped him over your shoulder.   
  
"OOMPH" was the sound he made. You got on top of him, pinned him, and squeezed his wrists so tight that he dropped the wooden knife, you grabbed the knife, and held it victoriously in the air.   
  
The people cheered.  
  
"I win Horse face." you got off of him and held out your hand, he took it, but the he charged at you trying to steal it back. You jump high up in the air, and you round house kicked him to the side of the face. He was knocked out. And you were left victorious.  
  
"I'm gonna go take Horse Face to the vet. I'll be right back." you stated. Everyone laughed and dissipated.   
  
You put him on your back so you were giving him a piggy back ride. You walked off to the infirmary to drop off the horse.  
  
You were so caught up in kicking Jean's ass, that you didn't realize a certain short corporal watching the whole fight...  
  
 **~Meanwhile with Levi~**  
  
Levi walked into Erwin's office and stood in front of his desk.  
  
"Hello Levi, what can I do for you?"  
  
"I want her on my squad."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Cadet (Y/n) (L/n)."  
  
"NO WAY SHORTY! I WANT HER ON **MY** SQUAD!" Yelled Hanji as she busted her way in.  
  
Levi clicked his tongue in annoyance.  
  
"But she could learn so much more with my squad, plus she would go absolutely crazy working with you." he spoke.  
  
"NO WAY! I wouldn't drive her crazy! SHE LOVE'S ME!" yelled Hanji, pointing her thumb to her chest.  
  
"Now, now. Listen up you two. Why don't you tell her yourselves, and let her decide." suggested Erwin. It was silent for a few moments before Levi sighed and answered with a, "Fine."  
  
"YAY! SHE'S GONNA JOIN MY SQUAD~!"  
  
"Like hell she will." grumbled Levi. Hanji ran out the door in search of you.  
  
"Damn shitty glasses." Levi also exited Erwin's office, and went off in search of you also.  
  
 **~Back to you~**  
  
You walked around the HQ because training was already over, and the nurse said Jean would be fine. Now you just need to wait for the next three hours before dinner. You hummed to yourself when suddenly Hanji ran up to you and shook your shoulder's again.  
  
"JOIN MY SQUAD!! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE! JOIN MY SQUAD!" she yelled.  
  
"H-Huh?!" Suddenly Levi pulled Hanji off of you thankfully, and said a firm, "Join Squad Levi."  
  
"NO! JOIN MINE!" yelled Hanji.  
  
'Tch,' was Levi's response once again.  
  
"Um...can I think about it?"   
  
"YES! THINK ABOUT IT! WHEN YOU DECIDE TO JOIN MY SQUAD, COME TO MY LAB PLEASE!" yelled Hanji than she ran off towards her lab.  
  
"Well, when you decide to join my squad, just come to my office." said Levi in a firm monotone voice, then he walked off in the opposite direction of Hanji, toward's his office.   
  
"Um...okay?" you finally responded when they were both gone.   
  
How in the hell were you supposed to choose.


End file.
